When Life gives you Lemons, Make Lemonade
by chlark
Summary: Chloe had always felt something more than friendship with her bestfriend Clark, what will happen when she finds out that he feels the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**'When Life gives you Lemons, Make Lemonade.'**

The town of Smallville had once again been struck by a heat wave. It seemed like the sun would never go away and at this point the town was praying for rain. Some people looked on the bright side: they now had a reason to just lie around all day doing nothing. Some of those people were Clark and Chloe. They had been hanging out all summer and they found it sad that in two weeks school would start up again.

«We should try and make the best out of the few weeks we have left,» Clark told Chloe one afternoon at the beach.  
«I agree,» Chloe said trying to hold her focus on Clark's face and not his abs. She looked away and her gaze fell on the incredible view infront of her. Crater Lake was always so beautiful this time of year. She looked back at Clark. She felt so stupid, she had promised herself that this time around she wouldn't fall in love with him, but she had and there was no turning back. Her heart belonged to him.

«This heat wave is killing me,» Chloe said. She and Clark was sitting in the Kent's kitchen drinking lemonade.  
«Lucky for me I'm immune to both the heat and the cold,» Clark teased. Chloe gave him jealous look, «by the way Clark, this lemonade is amazing.»

«It's my mom's recipe.» Clark said. Chloe knew he missed her, she haden't been around that much since she became senator.  
«It's OK to miss your mom, Clark.» Chloe told him, he didn't reply at first, but then he said «Yeah, sometimes I do. But you know, that's the way of life. I'm a big boy now, I have to do without my mother.»  
«Yes, just look at me; I practically grew up without a mother and I'm doing OK,» Chloe gave him another smile «but you know what? I have a great idea, why don't we set up a lemonade stand down at the beach tomorrow? That way we'll get to earn some money and hang out some more.»  
Clark had to agree with Chloe, it was a great idea. He loved hanging out with Chloe and lately he had seen her in another light than before. He couldn't explain why it was happening now, but he was quite sure that he was falling in love with his bestfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_He couldn't explain why it was happening now, but he was quite sure that he was falling in love with his best friend._

Chloe was already down at the beach looking for a spot where she and Clark could set up their lemonade stand. They had been working on it the night before, not that it took any time at all considering Clark's superpowers. Chloe heaved a deep sigh, as much as she had been trying to deny her feelings for Clark she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster every time she saw him. This time was no different. His dark hair was blowing in the wind and she was very pleased to see that he had put a white T-shirt on.  
«This should be interesting,» she smiled to herself: Thinking of how that T-shirt would cling to his body if it only was wet

Clark hoped Chloe wouldn't be mad at him for being late. Last night had been great, just him and Chloe making the lemonade stand. He knew that if he were going to tell her how he felt this time, it would have to be for real. He had given her so much false hope in the past and he felt guilty for it all the time. He could see her now, down at the beach, she turned around and he waved at her! God, she was beautiful, he thought making him smile even more.

«Hey you!» she said, «did you bring the lemonade?» Clark's smile faded, «I'm sorry Chloe, I forgot.»  
«How could you forget the lemonade? We can't have a lemonade stand without lemonade, silly!» Chloe said looking confused.  
«I guess I had something else on my mind, I'll go back and get it. Would that make you happy? » He asked. Chloe couldn't help thinking about what could make Clark forget the whole point of the day.  
«Yes, it would. Well go on, speedy. Get going!» she laughed.  
«We could go back together? So you don't have to be here all alone, I mean..» Clark stuttered and blushed.  
What the hell was going on with her best friend, she thought after agreeing with him and they headed for the Kent farm.

The silence was killing her; there she walked beside him. So she decided to be the first talk.  
«So, Clark, what's going on with you? Forgetting things, it's not like you.. What's on your mind? You got some new lover in your life?»  
Clark froze for a second, what was he supposed to say? No, Chloe! Not a new lover, a new crush. You, Chloe! You're all I think about. Every second of the day!  
He didn't answer at once, then he stopped and told her to do the same.  
«Chloe, I have something to tell you.»


End file.
